I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to automatic configuration of a value of a cell size parameter in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipments (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from UEs to base stations. Further, communications between UEs and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO), multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, UEs can communicate with other UEs (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Heterogeneous wireless communication systems commonly can include various types of base stations, each of which can be associated with differing cell sizes. For instance, macro cell base stations typically leverage antenna(s) installed on masts, rooftops, other existing structures, or the like. Further, macro cell base stations oftentimes have power outputs on the order of tens of watts, and can provide coverage for large areas. The femto cell base station is another class of base station that has recently emerged. Femto cell base stations are commonly designed for residential or small business environments, and can provide wireless coverage to UEs using a wireless technology (e.g., 3GPP Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) or LTE, 1× Evolution-Data Optimized (1×EV-DO), . . . ) to communicate with the UEs and an existing broadband Internet connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL), cable, . . . ) for backhaul. A femto cell base station can also be referred to as a Home Evolved Node B (HeNB), a Home Node B (HNB), a femto cell, an access point base station, or the like. Examples of other types of base stations include pico cell base stations, micro cell base stations, and so forth.
A base station is commonly associated with a cell size parameter. The cell size parameter can represent a size of an area served by a cell associated with the base station. The cell size parameter is typically configured by a network operator. Yet, configuration of the cell size parameter by the network operator can be time consuming, such that it can become infeasible as a number of cells in a network increases. Moreover, the network operator can be unaware of the size of the area served for a subset of the cells; for instance, the size of the area served by a cell can depend on factors not entirely known to the network operator such as morphology of the area, geographical distribution of UEs, size of coverage areas of surrounding cells, and the like. Lack of knowledge of the size of the area served by a cell can lead to inaccurate assignment of the cell size parameter by the network operator, which can mitigate benefits associated with utilization of such parameter.